With the rapid development of track transport industry in China since 21st century, manufacturing techniques of rail vehicles including trains and subways are constantly improved. In the test methods based on performance requirement aspects such as security, the most efficient and actual test method is a collision test performed on a real rail vehicle.
In recent years, in real vehicle collision tests performed on real rail vehicles for the purpose of obtaining various real data, higher and higher requirements are imposed on accuracy in controlling the velocity of a tested vehicle. Therefore, the improvement of accuracy of velocity in the process of the rail vehicle collision test has become a design goal.
In a conventional rail vehicle collision test, a tested vehicle is driven to accelerate on a fixedly set up track by a real automatic locomotive as a drive device, for example, the tested vehicle is pushed from the rear of the tested vehicle by a locomotive to accelerate. With the locomotive gradually accelerated, when the tested vehicle pushed by the locomotive reaches a preset velocity required by the collision test, accelerating of the locomotive is stopped, and the locomotive is braked. The tested vehicle, in a state of losing a pushing force from the rear locomotive, slides forward on the track, and further collides with a test rig, thus the test rig can acquire related data including car body depression and distortion attitudes and a collision force, etc. In such a test process, a real locomotive serves as a power source to drive, and since the locomotive is required to be manually operated, an operator operates the locomotive after receiving information such as the velocity, therefore the operation has a lag. Further, the designed function of the locomotive is to drag a carriage or a wagon to travel normally, therefore, the locomotive has a low sensitivity in responding to a system operating to accelerate, decelerate or brake, sensitive response cannot be made at important time and velocity nodes during the processes of accelerating and braking, and accurate switch control cannot be achieved in a transitory control window period. Therefore, the rail vehicle collision test performed by taking a real rail vehicle including a locomotive as a power source in the conventional technology has a low accuracy in velocity control, and further test data cannot be precisely obtained.
In the above conventional technology, the technical issue to be addressed presently by those skilled in the art is the low accuracy of velocity control to a tested vehicle during a rail vehicle collision test.